What if series one
by puppylove226959
Summary: What if Inuyasha's father had never died? Seven years later, Inutaisho shows up. A pleading and very sick Izayoi begs him to take thier son under his care. What will Inuyasha's life be like under his aristocratic father?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha was just seven years old. He was curious, and shy like any typical child. He also had a fiery temper that Izayoi would rather leave be.

It was a very cold winter day, and Izayoi worried that Inuyasha would catch cold, decided to call him in. She stepped out slightly, and looked to him on a high tree perch. 'One of these days he'll fall and break his neck', she thought.

"Inuyasha! Love, it's time you came in to warm up!" Izayoi called.

"But, mama! I'm not ready!"

"Right now, Inuyasha!"Inuyasha knew better than to argue with that tone.

"Yes, mama!",he groaned and jumped down from the tree.

Izayoi looked at Inuyasha's feet. They were wet, red, and swollen.

"Oh! Are your feet sore?", she asked alarmed.

"Hm?" Inuyasha looked down at his feet, "No, actually I don't feel a thing",he shrugged and walked past Izayoi.

"Lucky you", she smiled, "However, I do wish you would wear your shoes next time."

Inuyasha ignored her as he sniffed the air.

"That scent! It's...it's Sesshomaru's!", Inuyasha grunted as he took off back outside.

"Sesshomaru? No! Inuyasha, come back! You'll be killed!" She took off running after her son.

Inuyasha found himself standing about 15 feet away from his father....not that he knew of course. 'Who's this? He looks alot like Sesshomaru, but...'

"Who the heck are you demon!?"Inuyasha asked breaking his own train of thought.

Soon Izayoi arrived.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright? Don't ever run out on me like that again!" She practically hugged the life out of Inuyasha, who just stood still glaring at the older demon.

Izayoi looked over to see Sesshomaru, but was shocked to see her 'dead' husband.

"I-Inutaisho?"She asked.

"Who else would I be?"He asked.

Izayoi ran up to Inutaisho and hugged him.

"Oh, my dearest! I've missed you, so!"

"And I you, Izayoi." He hugged her back.

After a long embrace, Izayoi asked, "Why aren't you dead?"

"That's a fine greeting, Izayoi. I hope you haven't taught our son this kind of disrespect."

"Forgive me. I thought you died of Ryukotsusei's..."

"Non-sense, woman. As if I'd let a low life demon such as that one kill me off."

"Right. So, why have you just returned now?"Izayoi asked.

"I'm sorry dear. I had to go into battle after that. It was quite long."

"Alright",Izayoi gave in and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, where's my son---"

As if on cue, Inuyasha jumped on his shoulder, and sunked his baby fangs into his neck.

"Don't touch my mama, demon!"

* * *

Alright, I realize that this is very short for a start, but I do have a dentist appointment real early. I will say, that I'll try my best not to make this a spanking fic. As a matter of fact, I'll make a deal. If this fic does include spanking,it will:

1. I won't put much thought into it, such as it will mainly be mentioned with no detail.

2.I'll only have one, but maybe slight mentions of spanking.

3. I'll try to make it through at least 8 chapters before I concider any spanking scenes.

Anyway, I hope that will suffice?

WARNINGS: I don't have a beta, so don't be surprised to find lots spelling mistakes. I tend to type fast, and don't take much time in checking for mistakes, but hopefully that'll change.

There will be POSSIBLE spanking, but it's not for sure.

Its Inuyasha, so there will be some violence, bloodshed, and swearing. There swearing won't be, too bad.

There will be a character death.

Please review let me know what you think. The more nice reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue, rather than abandoning it like I do with the others.(I will eventually get back to them.)


	2. Chapter 2

*******************

"You want me to what....?" Inutaisho asked Izayoi, who had a soundly sleeping Inuyasha on her lap.

"Dearest, I know it's asking alot, but I need a caretaker for Inuyasha, and who would be better than his father?", came Izayoi's pleading reply.

"Hmm. Speaking of which, the boy doesn't know yet who I am, does he?"

"No, I don't believe so. Please take him in. Besides, I don't..."

Inutaisho, who had his eyes focused on the wall in front of him, turned his gazed to Inuyasha's mother.

"I know. You don't have long to live", he said remorsfully.

Izayoi just nodded.

"Does Inuyasha know of your condition?"

"No, he doesn't."

Inuyasha began to stir, and muttered in his sleep, "No...demon...Leave mama...a-alone."

Inutaisho smiled faintly, but said nothing. Standing to his feet, he sheathed Tenseiga.

"I am leaving at daybreak. If you wish for me to take Inuyasha, It'll have to be then," he said.

"So soon?"

"Yes. I need to get back. I've already been gone for 3 months."

The last thing Inutaisho wanted to do was part Inuyasha from his mother. However, would it not be worst for him to one day come home and find her...dead? Just the thought of Izayoi in such a weak and fragile situation was to much for him to take in. He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Do not worry, love. I will take good care of Inuyasha."

"I know you will. What concerns me, is how we'll break the news to Inuyasha?", asked Izayoi.

"It'll be fine. I'd better go."

before long Inutaisho was gone. Izayoi looked down to the sleeping Inuyasha on her lap, and carressed his cheek. It was so peaceful. All that could be heard was the sound of Inuyasha's soft snoring. She leaned back with a deep sigh of relief. The way she thought of it was either way, they'd have to leave one and other, concidering that she's deathly ill. She imagined Inuyasha would be furious. Still, it was better this way. Inuyasha would get everything he deserved. Her only concern would be Sesshomaru. 'Oh! That Sesshomaru! I could just strangle him!'

_ ~Daybreak~_

"You want me to what???"Inuyasha felt heartbroken. Was his mother even thinking clearly?

"Inuyasha, please don't be difficult. Besides, you can come back to visit me", Izayoi was on the verge of crying.

"I see. So, you've decided you don't want to raise a 'half-breed' no more, and are sending me off to be slaughtered by this demon!", Inuyasha pointed to Inutaisho.

"First of all, watch how you talk. Secondly, that is your father."

"My p-papa...?"

"Your **father**, yes," said Inutaisho advancing toward Inuyasha. 'Did he just call me...papa? How absurd. I would have thought Izayoi would have taught him proper respect.'

"I don't care who he is! I just met the guy and you told me not to go with strangers...let alone talk to them!"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I did say that, but that's not a stranger. It's your father,"Izayoi said.

"Who I just met."

"Inuyasha. Enough is enough. You are going, and that's final. Do I make myself clear?"

"....Yes, mama. I'll go, but I don't agree with it."

"That's all I ask," Izayoi hugged Inuyasha.

* * *

"Inuyasha, are tired?", Inutaisho had asked. They had been walking many miles through a forest. Inutaisho was naturally unfazed, but no doubt Inuyasha needed a break. Inuyasha just nodded.

"Very well. We shall stop and rest here."

"You mean, you're not gonna carry me?"

"Feh. Why should I carry you? Unless you were to carry me in return?"

'Whoa. This guy's a jerk. That must be where my stupid brother gets his attitude from',glared Inuyasha.

* * *

"Inuyasha, for the last time, I am not carrying you."

"But, why not? You have arthritis?"

"Do I have what? No!"

"Then why???"

"Because, its not appropriate. That's why."

~_About 15 minutes later~_

"Please?"

"No".

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Plea---"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!!!" Inutaisho exclaimed, his eyes red as blood.

Inuyasha just stared at his father unaffected.

* * *

"......Please?"

'I can already tell this child's going to be the death of me.'

"Very well. Come over here."

Inuyasha ran up to his father, who picked him up and positioned him on top of his shoulders.

* * *

Alright, I know. Its very short,but I may update again tonight(Feb 1,10). Please looked back to chapter one for the warnings. Oh, and aside from my typical grammer/spelling mistakes, do expect Inuyasha to speak poorly sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Inuyasha. Hold on to me tightly. I'm going to fly,"Inutaisho said.

"You can fly...and Sesshomaru can fly. Why can't I???"

Inutaisho leaped toward the sky and began flying.

"Well...you may not be able to fly Inuyasha, but in a few years you'll be able to jump quite high and scale over cliffs and such."

"Hm. Papa...are you mad at me?"

"Why do you ask such a thing Inuyasha?"

"That I bugged you to carry me before?",asked Inuyasha.

"I am not mad, no. However I do wish you would act a little more civilized next time."

"What the heck are you talking about?"Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Just your behavior, mainly".

"I behave badly?"

"No, other than a little bit of an attitude problem, you are good. I understand you weren't raised the way you should have, so you don't know the customs of how to behave." Inutaisho felt Inuyasha grip the back of his kimono a little tighter.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Yeah...of course I am!"

"You're not afraid of heights are you now?" Inutaisho chuckled.

"No!"

"Just close your eyes and I'll tell you when to open them",Inutaisho replied.

Inuyasha did so. He hadn't known his father for very long and yet he felt very protective just in hearing his voice. Like he felt very comforted in hearing his mother's.

"Papa?"

'Again with the 'papa'? "Yes son?"

"Um...Is HE going to be there?"

"That depends on which 'he' you are perferring to."

"Sesshomaru."

"Of course. That is his home after all. Why?"

"He hates me."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're his younger brother. I don't believe that--"

"IT IS TRUE! HE'S TRIED TO KILL ME AND MY MOTHER! Sorry."

"I should say so. I would never had allowed Sesshomaru to get away with such defiance. Just don't worry about your brother, Inuyasha. If he gives you a problem, I'll deal with him."

Before long Inutaisho had landed before the castle. A castle in the sky(manga). Once on castle grounds, Inuyasha hopped off his father's shoulder's. Infront of him a very beautiful female dog demon appeared..

"Hmph. 'About time you showed up. Between you and Sesshomaru taking off without a single--"

"Don't start woman",Inutaisho waved off his wife Akina.

Akina spotted Inuyasha, who had hid right behind his father.

"Why hello cutie. What's your name?"

"Go on. Introduce yourself",Inutaisho gave Inuyasha a push toward Akina.

"....Inuyasha."

"Inu-yasha? Oh, you're the halfbreed?"

"Akina!"

"What? Oh,sorry , Miza! come here a second!", Akina called to one of the maids.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Take Inuyasha and show him the gardens, will you?"

"Yes m'lady."

"So, you don't find him cute anymore?" asked Inutaisho.

"Of course I do. I have nothing against him. It's Sesshomaru I am worried about."

"So, the boy did speak the truth,"came Inutaisho's reply.

"Why is he here, anyway?"

When Inutaisho explained Inuyasha perdictiment, Akina gladly agreed to let him stay.

"Oh, alright! But, only if he calls me mother."

Inutaisho gave her a looked, but just walked away, "That's between you two."

* * *

"Whoa! My mama would love this garden,"Inuyasha exclaimed to Miza the maid.

"Of course she would. It doesn't take much to entertain mortals."

Inuyasha looked up.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Why are you here half-breed?"

"Papa, brought me! But, I wouldn't have come if I knew I had to see your ugly face!"

Ignoring Inuyasha's remark, he looked to the Miza who had bowed as soon as soon as Sesshomaru showed up at the garden.

"Go get my father."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru",Miza went to get Inutaisho.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"Inutaisho asked once he had finally arrived.

"Why is this half-breed here?"

"He's going to live here."

"What?! Father, please tell me that you are not serious?"

"Oh, I'm serious."

"Of course you are."

"What do you want me to do Sesshomaru? His..."Inutaisho stopped himself he saw Inuyasha was still there. "Inuyasha go out into the lobby. This conversations between adults".

"Sesshomaru's a jackass...not an adult,"replied Inuyasha.

"Go,now!"

Inuyasha finally did as he was told.

"His mother is going to die. We are the only family he has now."

"Destroy the half-breed, then you won't have to worry about it."

"Sesshomaru. I do not know when you became so heartless, but I promise you this: If you kill Inuyasha...I'll kill you. That's a promise." Inutaisho left the garden leaving a very fuming Sesshomaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So, what do you think? If you review, could you please answer a simple question for me? Do the character's seem to be in character? A little?


	4. Chapter 4

Inutaisho contemplated over what to do. It had already been the second day and already Inuyasha was a hand-full for him. What did he feel when he walked into the study to find the boy dripping in mud that of course lead out to the other doorway? Well, it certainly wasn't joy he was feeling.

"What happened?" Inutaisho asked trying to remain calm.

"Umm....I fell from a tree and landed in the mud", Inuyasha pointed out the window at the tree.

"Okay, I'll send a servant to get a bath ready for you,"came his dad's reply. Inutaisho waved to a passing by servant.

"Yes my Lord?,"the servant asked bowing slightly.

"Prepare a bath for my son, then clean up this mess will you?"

"Yes sire", the maid bowed again and took her leave.

Inuyasha's ear drooped, "....Bath?"

"Yes, a bath. I don't need any son of mine running around getting mud on everything in castle. Besides we have a very special guest coming today, and I wish you to be presentable for dinner tonight," remarked Inutaisho.

"A guess? Who papa?"

"A _guest_ Inuyasha, and stop calling me papa. As to answer your question, you'll have to wait and see."

"Oh. Why can't I call you papa?"

"Its not proper. You can and will call me father, and nothing more."

"In the village, I was in, all the children called thier parents papa and mama."

"You aren't in a village now Inuyasha."

"Mama....uh....mother had no problem with me calling her mama. Are you saying she didn't raise me right?"

"No, of course not! Do you know where the bath chambers are?"

"Yeah. Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Perhaps, but I can do that. I am royalty after all."

"Feh. So am I. That's a laime excuse."

"You're right. However, I am the father....you're the son. So you'll listen regardless", Inutaisho exited the room.

~A little while later~

"Lord Inutaisho?," asked the servant from earlier.

"What is it?"

"It's Master Inuyasha. He refuses to get into the bath. I apologize for any inconvience my Lord."

"Don't worry yourself over it. I'll go and find Inuyasha myself."

* * *

"I thought I told you to go take a bath?", Inutaisho asked.

"I don't want to!" came Inuyasha's reply.

"I don't care! You should have been ready a while ago."

"Feh."

"I don't have time for this Inuyasha. So, you had better go take your bath or else."

"Or else what?"

"Do you really want to test me right now son?"

"Do your worst old man. Eitherway, I am not getting wet."

"......"

* * *

Before long, Inutaisho drops Inuyasha into the tub-clothes and all!

"Hey! This water's freezing!" cries Inuyasha.

"Well, you should have thought of that before",Inutaisho said taking his leave out of the room.

* * *

It's short, but I think this one fic might have potential. I couldn't keep it a secret, but the guest is Inutaisho's younger brother. Obviously an O.C, but I don't have a name yet, and maybe his brother's daughter, but it just depends on how it goes.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Inuyasha stood before his bed staring something down. He had just gotten out of his bath a few minutes ago, so he was wrapped in a towel and soaking wet.

"....I'm not wearing that",he said.

"Why not?" asked Inutaisho.

"It's the kind of thing Sesshomaru would wear."

"Its the kind of thing any Dog demon would wear", Inutaisho looked at his son's pouting look. Knowing he couldn't win, Inuyasha put on the Robe set. It consisted of white hakama, and two kimono shirts. A white one for underneath, and a white one with large yellow flowers and tiny blue ones. The sash was plain black.

Once on Inuyasha gave it a second thought, "Actually, its not that bad."

"Do you like it then?" asked his father.

"....Yeah, I do."

"Then you can have it, but only if you're on your best behavior tonight. Besides this was mine when I was a child."

"It was?"

"Yes. It used to belong to my father, who passed it down to me....much to my younger brother's dismay", smirked Inutaisho.

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, and he's been trying to get the robe you wear, so that he can pass down to his son for years. You'd think after many centaries, he'd give it a rest."

"So, how old's his son?"

"He's 11. He also has a daughter. She is 8."

"Uhh....papa....I mean father, can you help me please?"

Inutaisho looked to where Inuyasha attempted to tie up his sash; all in tangles. So, Inutaisho fixed the sash properly. Then he grabbed the hairbrush off the tray, sat cross-legged and pulled Inuyasha into his lap.

"Your hair is so knotted up",he said as he began brushing.

"Yes, _mother._"

"Don't be rude."

"Could you not do that? I can brush my own hair."

"I can tell", was his father's sarcastic reply.

"Don't! It's embarrassing!"

"You complain too much. Sesshomaru never had any problems with me brushing his hair when he was a pup."

"No, wonder he's so girly."

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry!"

"There. All done. Now you look like a prince".

Inutaisho was right, Inuyasha's hair had never even looked so smooth and silky.

"He's right. still you're super cute with those ears, too"giggled Akina who had entered.

"Don't baby him."

"Someone's gotta flatter him. Oh, by the way, they're here."

"Well, come Inuyasha,"Inutaisho said as he grabbed a hold of his son's hand.

"Oh, wait!,"shouted Akina.

Both of them look to at her.

"Don't you have any boots for him to wear?"

"Oh, right. It wouldn't be proper for him to go to dinner barefoot."

Inutaisho found some black footwear. Soon after they left for dinner.

* * *

"How rude of me. This is my son Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is your uncle Katsu," Inutaisho introduced his younger brother. This dog demon was something else. He was tall and slender, and he seemed to be even more elegant than Sesshomaru. He had the typical dog-demon traits: long silver hair, amber eyes, pointy ears....He had the same exact markings on his cheeks as Sesshomaru, but darker in shade. He had no fringes though.

"Hello, master Inuyasha. I've long heard of you, but had yet to make your aquointence," said Katsu, "Children, come over here at once. These are your cousins: Kenta, and Kaori."

'This must be the same kids dad was telling me about earler,' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Sorry about the cliff-hanger,guys, but what do think?

Oh, by the way, Incase you're wondering....I have no grudge against Sesshomaru. He's actually my second favorite character if truth be known. I'm just thinking of insults Inuyasha might say.


	6. Chapter 6

"Inuyasha, Kenta, Kaori....We need you take go and play outside for a while," stated Inutaisho.

Kenta whispers to Katsu, "Father, Uncle must be foolish....How dare he insist I play with this....abomination?" the young dog demon eyed Inuyasha.

"I suggest that you refrain yourself and be silent son".

Kenta would had argued, but nonetheless he trusted and greatly respected his father, "Yes sir."

Once the children left Katsu asked," Now, you say Inuyasha's mother's going to die?"

"Yes, I'm not sure when, but I know its very soon", grimaced Inutaisho.

"I told him to tell the boy, but he's being a real idiot!" Akina butted it in.

"You haven't told him? My dear brother, have you finally lost what little dignity you had?"

"What do mean by that Katsu?"

"Do you intend to tell him at all?"

"No, I do not."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"The last thing I need is for Inuyasha to become depressed and hate me for taking him away from his mother. He'd no doubt believe that it would have been better letting him stay with her until her time was up."

"It'll be worst not to tell him. I know this from experience, or did you forget about my wife?"

"Of course not! I would never forget her."

Katsu nodded, "Kaori was only an infant, so she doesn't remember her mother. However, Katsu....I believe that her death is what causes most of his bitterness. He never did forgive me for keeping the fact that she was dying a secret."

"Your wife was a dog-demon, wasn't she? How the heck would she had died?", asked Akina.

"She was attacked by 'our' greatest enemy the Manoni's. this is why you need to tell Inuyasha, so that he can go and say goodbye to his mother....at the very least."

"Whether or not I tell my son, it only concerns us, Katsu", said Inutaisho.

* * *

"....I like your ears!"

"Huh?", Inuyasha looked at his cousin Kaori.

"Can't you speak? Your names Inuyasha, right? So, you're a half-demon? I've never met one up close! So, what's it like to catch a cold?! Do you----"

"Kaori! Why are you talking to the halfbreed?" asked a disaproved Kenta.

"Do you not find him interesting big brother?"

"No, I don't! What I want is for you to stop talking to **it**!"

"You had better not call me a half-breed ever again!" Inuyasha was never one to allow anyone to call him such things.

"....And what are you going to do about it....halfbreed?"

"Grrrr....shut up!" At that moment Inuyasha did something that he never done before....attacked someone, and even drew blood. Kenta stood there shocked, holding his cheek. Tears started to form in his eyes....

* * *

"I intend to go and see Izayoi tomorrow. Without Inuyasha", said Inutaisho.

"Then I shall acompany you", said Katsu.

Kenta, came in crying to his father, "Wahhhh!!!! Father!"

"Kenta, what happened?!" Katsu gently rubbed the cut on his son's face.

"Inuyasha attacked me!"

"....You're not lying to me are you boy? The cut seems too, deep for it to had been inflected by a half-demon."

"It's true papa! Inuyasha slashed Kenta. But, he did deserve it! He was being mean to him and called him a half-breed!" exclaimed Kaori.

Pinching Kenta's ear; Katsu said," I thought I told you to be nice!"

"Oww! Sorry, father!"

"No, apologize to Inuyasha! Not me!"

Kenta glanced to Inuyasha and said, "I'd rather die then to apologize to a half-breed! Which is all he'll ever be!" Kenta took off and Katsu followed.

"No one gets away with calling me a half--!"

"Inuyasha, come with me", order Inutaisho.

Inuyasha followed his father to the other room.

".....When Inuyasha attacked my brother, I saw a yellow light come his claws, aunty Akina," said Kaori.

"Really now? He can't possibly be getting his powers now? Not that strong at least."

* * *

"Why are you taking his side!?"

"I am not taking his side Inuyasha. I just don't want you attacking anyone unless you are in danger," reprimaned Inutaisho, as he pulled out a small wooden rod, "Now hold out your hands."

"No!"

"If you wish to stay here, you will heed what I tell you."

"But, I....", seeing no other option he did as his father commanded of him.

Inutaisho smacked each hand hard! Regardless of how much it hurt, Inuyasha didn't cry.

"This is what'll happen to you the next time you attack someone with those claws when it is unnecessary Inuyasha."

"Yes father...I'm very sorry....to you, but don't be surprised if the next time I rip out his throat!"

"I know you meant no harm, Inuyasha. Just control yourself next time okay? 'The last thing any of us need, is for his demon blood to awaken...that would be trouble.' Inutaisho ruffled Inuyasha's hair and left the room.

* * *

There ya go! I hope this turned out a little longer. Anyway, I'm starting to get into the serious stuff. So please review and give me your opinion on Katsu, Kenta and Kaori.


	7. Chapter 7

As he said, Inutaisho had gone to see Izayoi, and as Katsu said, he went with him.

"Well, it's not far now. As a matter of fact I can already pick up her scent....Hmph."

"What is it Inutaisho?" Katsu asked.

"Her scent has been altered. I knew she was ill, yet I did not expect her to get this sick in just a few days." Inutaisho couldn't believe it. Was she really going to die...? Why should the death of a human...any human concern him? Izayoi may be the mother of his child, but that's all she was now. He's a Great Demon Lord, he should never had fallen for a mortal....Still he did, and if anyone asked him if he still cared for her, he'd say yes.

"Sick or not, I am finally going to meet the mother of your youngest. I'll finally get to see the human women from which Inuyasha gets his deepest feelings...", katsu stated.

"You get to meet her...I get to say goodbye....", Inutaisho stopped with his back turned against his brother.

"Inutaisho?" 'I've never seen my brother look so down. I've never seen him look down at all. He must really have loved her. I myself am not a bad demon, but even so, I could never love a mortal. It's just against my nature", Katsu thought.

"Aren't you coming?", asked Inutaisho.

"Well, of course! Don't ask stupid questions older brother."

* * *

Inutaisho and Katsu walked up to Izayoi's house and knocked on the door.

Izayoi lay on her bed, in deep pain, and opened her eyes when she heard the knock.

"Is it a tax collector?",she asked distressed," Who is it?"

"It is I, Inutaisho".

As if she forgot her pain for a few seconds, she sat up, "Inutaisho?"

"Can we come in, love?"

"We?"

"My brother and I."

"Your...brother? Inuyasha's not with you?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about dear, and yes, do come in."

Both dog demons did exactly that.

"Izayoi, this is my brother Lord Katsu."

"It is a pleasure to me you my lord", Izayoi bowed politely.

"I was just about to say the same thing. For a human, you are remarkably beautiful," smirked Katsu.

Inutaisho gave his brother an aggravated look, but said nothing.

"So, you are Inuyasha's mother, hm?"

"Yes, Lord Katsu. How is he by the way?", the question was directed to Inutaisho who did not hear her.

"My love? How does our son fair?"

Inutaisho looked up to her, "He is fine. Do not worry....I am sorry I did not bring him, though."

"Don't worry about it,"said Izayoi, "Katsu?"

"Yes dear?", Katsu replied.

"I know the answer is probably no, but it would be rude not to ask if you'd like some stew?"

"Hm? And what is this 'stew'?"

"It's human food," replied Inutaisho.

"I know that," said Katsu annoyed at his brother's sarcasm.

"Well? Do you wish to give it a try?", asked Izayoi.

".....Why not?"

"Great! It's not the best, I apologize," Izayoi said as she dished him up a bowl and handed to him.

* * *

"That was delightful, Izayoi. It certainly beats eating raw deer", Katsu bowed slightly. He may be a powerful and not to mention highly respected demon, but even he knew when to show gratitude. (Of course not as strong and respected as his brother....or even Sesshomaru.)

"Thankyou, my lord. Dear, are you sure you don't want any?"

"No, thankyou love. I am concerned about you, however. You should lay down."

"He is right, Izayoi. You don't look too good," said Katsu.

"And upon meeting me, you said I was beautful", laughed Izayoi.

"Of course", chuckled Katsu.

"Izayoi. Lay down"

"Don't you dare come to my house and start ordering me around dog!"

"Silence woman. I am only concerned abou you."

"I know dear. I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it," Inutaisho covered Izayoi up after she layed down. He kissed her on her forehead.

Seeing that this would probably be the best time to leave them alone, katsu said, "I am going outside to explore if that is alright?"

* * *

Several minutes after, Inutaisho was laying beside Izayoi. She was snuggled up against his strong form.

"Do you remember when we first met? I was just a small child and you appeared just as you are now."

"Yes, I was going to eat you if I recall. Not that I ever had or will eat humans. I suppose it was just a spur of the moment. I think the most memorablemoment is when we mated for the first time."

"How could I forget? It was the most pleasurable, yet painful thing to ever experience."

"It couldn't have hurt that bad."

"It hurt worst than giving birth to Inuyasha....and I was also stabbed with a spear"

"Well, I'm sorry it hurt so much, but I gave you the choice to be mated to me, and warned you that---"

Inutaisho's words were disrrupted with a kiss. He kissed her back.

"So, you know how sick I am?"

"....Yes."

"Are you able to tell how long I have?"

"....Yes.

"Will you tell me?"

Glancing at her, he says, "No!"

"Well, that sums it up right there, with that remark,"she said.

"Why do you wish to know when you are going to die?"

"I don't know. Its just one of those things. Why didn't you bring Inuyasha?"

"....I didn't wish him to see you this way. Also, I feared just incase you were....."

"Don't worry. I understand."

Izayoi snuggled her husband more, and he did the same. Next he place her down gently so she'd have her head placed on the pillow.

"My dearest?"

"I'm sorry Izayoi. I must go."

"But...yes. I know."

"Just stay the night", Katsu suddenly came back.

"What took you so long?" asked Inutaisho.

"I told you I was just going to look around. Lets stay the night. "

"I don't think that a good idea"

"Why? Have anywhere important to be?"

"Home."

"That can wait. She can't," Katsu whispered as he gestured toward Izayoi.

".....Very well. Izayoi? May I lay here with you?"

"Yes, of course!" said Izayoi, "Before you use to say, "Move over woman or I'll make you move over!"

"That sounds like my brother", said Katsu.

"Dear, please remove it"said Izayoi.

The two demon's give her a startled look.

"....I mean the armor. Its quite uncomfortable."

"Huh? Oh, yes."

Inutaisho removes his armor, and Katsu tells the two of them that he shall fine a place to sleep outside. He wishes to leave them alone for a little bit of 'catching up time".

* * *

I hope this is fine. Now, please review and tell me if I should make the next chapter a love scene? I've never done one before so it would be a surprise to all of us. Also, let me know how my grammer/spelling has improved.


	8. Chapter 8

I've decided since no one has given me bad reviews so far, to update this story more often.

Response time:

YamiBakura1988: Thank you very much. Even that made my day. Night actually J

Illidan the Half Demon: Ohh, we'll see ;)

kurisuchin45556 : Oh believe me, they're going to have more problems, but don't let that scare you J

Trex king1356: Thanks for that, Trex J Although someone once told me I suck lol.

Appa: Oh, dear Appa. I am excited to write this next chapter just for you J

Izayoi removed Inutaisho haori, but not being quick enough, he removed it himself and her upper clothing as well. Pushing her roughly, yet passionately to the ground he climbed on top of her. He gently bit and kissed her neck; his lips making their way down to the more unmentionable areas.

"I love you",Inutaisho whispered.

"Uh-huh",was all Izayoi could make out just as her husband began 'pleasuring' her. The rest was inevitable.

Back at the castle.

The children had been playing in the castle field. Both Kenta and Inuyasha were of course arguing back and forth, but at least they weren't trying to kill one another. Not that Inuyasha would win. He had no powers yet, and even if he did, he's only a half-demon. Half-demon means half-power.

Catching the new scent on the wind, Kenta stood,"Father has returned.

"He has?" asked Kaori delightfully.

"Yes. Come on, Kaori", Kenta said taking his younger sister by the hand and walking forward "You coming half-breed? To see your father as well?"

"Feh. Why would I?"Inuyasha asked insolently.

"Suit yourself", was Kenta's reply as he continued on.

"Papa!" Kaori practically jumped into Katsu's arms,"Papa, where deid yougo?I was so sad and ZI missed you xo much papa!"

"I'm sorry, Kaori. I was on a trip with your uncle."

"Trip? What kind of trip?"Kaori asked.

"Kaori! How dare you question father? It is none of our business what father does when we are not there!" Kenta grabbed her tightly by the arm.

"Ha! Like you should talk to anyone about what's right" ,snickered Inuyasha.

In that moment Kenta released Kaori's arm. His eyes flashed red," How dare you! You worthless, piece of…."

"That's enough son."

"Father, clearly you cannot see that he--"

"I said enough."

"….Yes, father."

"Inuyasha? A moment of your time. If you please?,"Katsu said.

"Huh? Hey if its about the cockroaches, Kenta did it!", Inuyasha said defensively.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Um. Nothing."

"Nevermind. Come with me."

"Inuyasha. Please don't take Kenta's word so seriously."

"Believe me when I say I don't. I've heard much worse from my own brother," growled Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru has mistreated you? What does he say? Or do?"

"I'd rather not talk about this."

"I understand. I am sorry you and Sesshomaru couldn't share the same bond that I do with your father."

" You wouldn't. If you were a half-demon, you'd be treated the same as me."

" What're talking about Inuyasha? Your father loves you very much."

" Yeah, fine. Can I go now?"

"Well, okay."

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Inutaisho had met one another.

"Inuyasha. I hope you faired well?"

"Why don't you ask those jerks over there if they were good?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to both his brother and cousin, and received a deadly glare from the two.

"Don't start Inuyasha"

"Why?"

"Because I--"

"Because father is probably too tired after the time he spent with his human wretch" said Sesshomaru as he stepped closer to his father, "I can smell her on you father. Don't make that mistake again."

Sesshomaru began to walk away.

"And I will make sure you don't make the mistake of showing me such disrespect ever again Sesshomaru." Inutaisho caught his hand," You'll be sleeping outside tonight."

"Its late, but the next chapter will be about arguments between Inutaisho and his sons, Inutaisho proves that he cares for Inuyasha and someone get slapped in the mouth…thought I'd warn you.


	9. Chapter 9

Responses:

YamiBakura1988: Thank you and yes it wasn't as long as I first anticipated.

Illidan the Half Demon: I love words of encouragement. Its what's been keeping this story going. Slowly going, but going nonetheless :) Yes, Sesshomaru is being a jerk and even though Kenta is my O.C, I just want to smack him one lol.

pumpkinpi:Yeah, Sesshomaru's got some guts to stand up to his father. Then again, he knows what a softy his dad really is =P

I love the whole Inu gang:Your review, is what prompt me to write the next chapter soon than planned. This one's for you!

Quick but important notes: Today, I have no spell-check, so expect some mistakes. Also, I said chapter 8, would have someone getting slapped in the mouth, but I guess its going to be chapter 9 instead. Oh, just incase any of you started reading this story from this chapter, inuyasha is only a child, and Sesshomaru is a teen.  
-

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at eachother. Not saying a word...just staring with a look that could kill. Well, Sesshomaru's look has been known to make humans want to kill themselves.

After what seemed like a long time, Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, "What do you want half-breed?"

"You know what? I'm getting tired of you calling me that! I know I'm a half-breed, but you don't have to keep rubbing it in! I'm not stupid, even though you probably think I am! I call you Sesshomaru! Why can't you call me Inuyasha once and a while. Or brother, or lit-"

"I do not concider you as my brother, Inuyasha."

"Well, we are! Even if you don't like it!"

"What is going on with you two?" exclaimed their father as he enter behind them.

"Nothing!"pouted Inuyasha as he made his way past Inutaisho.

Inutaisho snatched Inuyasha by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Did I say you could leave! I've asked you a question Inuyasha...and Sesshomaru. Do not make the mistake of having me repeat myself", his tone was dangerous.

"I told Sesshomaru I am tired of him being a jerk-face! I'd like him to at least call me something other than half-breed! Its getting kind of old!", growled Inuyasha.

"Fine, I'll call you a filthy little-"

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha. You two need to settle your differences. I don't know how and I don't care! However, I am sick and tired of your pity quarrels!"said their father,"and trying to kill eachother is what I mean either!"

This caught Inuyasha by surprise who was just about to try attacking Sesshomaru with his claws.

"Why are you yelling at me? He's to blame too!"whined Inuyasha.

"I'm not just yelling at you Inuyasha. Now calm down!"

"No! I won't! You never say anything to Sesshomaru when he picks on me!"

"You know that is not true, Inuyasha."

"Name one thing you've said to him, father!"

"Inuyasha, I do not need to explain myself to you."

"See? I knew it! You probably use to be just like him! An mean, arrogant, jerk..."

"Inuyasha, stop it, now!"

"No!"

"You'd better stop, so help me-"

Inuyasha kept going on and earn himself a slap in the mouth.

Inuyasha stared at his father with a disbelieving look,"Why...?"

"Go to your room and don't come out until I say, Inuyasha", ordered Inutaisho.

Inuyasha narrowed his now tear-filled eyes,"What I don't get is why you keep me here? Because you obviously hate me!" he took off running. After, Inutaisha gave his attention to his eldest son.

"Sesshomaru. Why can't you stop treating your brother so cruelly? I realize how you feel about humans, but it is not his fault. If you must blame someone, then blame me, but do not take it out on Inuyasha."

Sometime afterward, Inuyasha snuck out of his room, and peered into the room that his father and brother were in.

"Father! You do realize that he's tainted our lineage and he's going to ruin you!"yelled Sesshomaru.

"I know that!"Inutaisho retorted back.

Those last three words of Inutaisho's cut Inuyasha like a knife as he aloud himself to fall against the wall. He pulled himself together, "I'll leave. I knew you couldn`t ever love a half-breed, father",Inuyasha sobbed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_Responses: _

Lone-Angel-1992: Thank you for your review.

Illidan the Half Demon :I won't say much, but somehow I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter…Although it does include more violence.

pumpkinpi : You'll like chapter 10.

jgood27 : Not much of an update, but here ya go!

ruby890 :Thank you Ruby.

time hollow: LOL that's better than 'not good, not good at all'. Thank you for your review.-

_"Father! You do realize that he's tainted our lineage and he's going to ruin you!" yelled Sesshomaru._

_"I know that!"Inutaisho retorted back._

_After hearing those words from, his own father, Inuyahsa felt the castle was no place for him anymore. He felt as though it was no place for him to begin with._

"You're foolish father!" retorted Sesshomaru.

"What choice do I have Sesshomaru? He is my son, too! I can't and won't just abandon him!"

"Do as you please….father", Sesshomaru left the room, not wishing to even look at his father at this point.

In the meantime, Inuyasha had sneaked outside. He caught the scent of his father and swiftly hid behind a bush. His father was only inches from him. Inuyasha wondered why his father hadn't caught his scent yet? Next he wondered, why he was even hiding? His Father didn't want him there right? All of a sudden, Inuyasha was just about to reveal himself…..

\

"My Lord!", A guard exclaimed.

"What is it?", asked Inutaisho.

"Kiza and his brothers are around the area."

"Those irritating snake demons? They are no concern of mine. As long as they leave us alone, I can care less."

Suddenly, suspicious, Inutaisho peeked behind the bush, but no one was there. Inuyasha had already made his escape.

"Oh, well. I think I shall go check on Inuyasha."

"Stupid jerks! Well, who needs them anyway!"Inuyasha fumed, "I'll just go back to Mama! At least she cares about me! As far as I know, anyway".

Soon after Inuyasha bumped into someone, thus being knocked onto the ground, "Hey! Watch what you're…..doing? W-who are you?"

Standing around Inuyasha were Kiza the snake demon and Four of his followers.

"Whazzz thizzz? Dinner? I'm starved!", said the more dumber of the five.

"it's a dog demon. No, to be more accurate a half-dog demon",said Kiza.

"Mmm, deliciouzzzz"

"You'd best not touch him. His father his Lord Inutaisho", Kiza advised.

With that Kiza and two of the others began to take their leave. However, two of the snake demons didn't care. They were hungry.

Meanwhile back at the castle…..

"Dammit Sesshomaru! Because of you, Inuyasha ran off!"

"Huh!….I smell blood. The half-breed blood" Said Sesshomaru.

Forgetting about his anger, Inutaisho took in the scent of the air, "Inuyasha!"

"Gahhhh!" Young Inuyasha screamed in pain as he was tossed hard to the ground. Kiza and the other two had already left.

Inuyasha lay there terrified, blood dripping from his torso.

" I'll rip you to pieces, pup!" Just when the one demon was about to kill Inuyasha, he hadn't had a second to think as he had been ripped to shreads himself.

"Don't touch my son!",Inutaisho whispered ominously. He looked down to Inuyasha who had curled himself into a ball. Inuyasha hadn't even known the demon had been killed.

"Inuyasha! What're you doing here?"

At that moment, Inuyasha tweaked his ears, "Papa"? He looked up.

The other snake demon tried to make its escape, only to be grabbed be the neck and lifted high off the ground by Inutaisho.

"Pl-please zzzpared my life! I wazzzzz foolish!"pleaded the remaining snake demon."

Inutaisho only growled. His eyes only glowing red with anger, as he tighten his grip to the point that the snake demon could not say a single word. Knowing Inuyasha was watching the whole thing, he dropped the snake demon to the ground. He had been told by Izayoi that Inuyasha had never witnessed violence like this.

"Get off my land! Tell Kiza and the others if they touch my son again…..they'll suffer a whole lot more than your friend here did! Do I make myself clear?" retorted Inutaisho.

"Y-yezzz! Perfectly clear! Thank you for zippering my life!" With that he took off.

Inutaisho reverted his eyes back to their usual color, and quickly picked Inuyasha up. He didn't care that the blood of his pup had made most of his shirt red. Soon enough Inuyasha passed out in his arms.

"Inuyasha…." Inutaisho began to cry. The last thing he wanted to see is this.


	11. Chapter 11

Review time!

Lone-Angel-1992-Okay, if you liked the emotions you got from it, that must mean I'm getting slightly better lol. I don't know, maybe?

ruby890- Yes, you're right. He did get there in time. Sort of. I mean poor Inuyasha did take some damage before he got there. lol If Inuyasha was his teenage self we all know and love he'd probably really let his dad hear it about taking so long. He still might.

pumpkinpi- Yes, it is ashame, but look at Inuyasha and Kikyo. It took a few tragedies. Oh, and thank you for all your reviews :)

Illidan the Half Demon-Wow. I can tell you're following this story pretty well. Thank you.

Jane Cahill- I'm happy you like it. Here have an invisible tissue :)

kScenek-I'm not allowed to stop,huh?Ooh, should I be scared? LOL well, you prompted me to continue!

Okay, so lets begin!

Akina, Katsu and his children were standing around chatting about who knows what, when their conversation was distrupted. Inutaisho came rushing through the door. At first they didn't see Inuyasha in his arms, but the scent of blood told them right away. They rushed over to them. Even Kenta.

"What happened?"asked Akina.

"Kiza's band attacked Inuyasha",came Inutaisho's quick reply.

"What? How did that happen? Were you not watching him?"Akina was quick to accuse.

"Be silent! Do you think I wanted this to happen?"

"Well, no, but I saw how you were quick to punish Inuyasha...yet only send Sesshomaru off with a few harsh words!"

"The other night I made Sesshomaru sleep outside so don't-"

"Hah!",Akina rolled her eyes," That's not what I mean."

"You guys?"Katsu asked trying to get the arguing couple's attention.

"Hello, sorry to-guys-Inu-Inuyasha-Inuyasha is more-GUYS!"

"WHAT?" the two shout in unison.

Rather than answer, Katsu pointed to Inuyasha. Before long they had a healer take a look at Inuyasha.

Later that night, Inutaisho payed his younger son a visit. Inuyasha was tucked quietly under his sheets and fast to sleep. Actually, he hadn't waken up since he passed out after his dad had saved him.

Inutaisho gently sat down beside Inuyasha.

"She's right. If I had only listened to you, this wouldn't had happened", Inutaisho said quietly as he brushed away his young son's fringes out of his eyes. This caused Inuyasha to stirr and finally awaken for the first time in a while.

"M-mama?"

This caused the Lord to smile, "No son. Its me...Papa."

Inuyasha frowned,"I thought you said not to call you that."

"I did, but I can change my mind, can't I?Besides it is I whom said it."

Inuyasha just nodded. He quickly tried to sit up, only to be stopped by sharp pain to his torso. he winced, holding his stomach.

Inutaisho gently pushed him back down," You need to take it easy. The healer said it'll take sometime for you to be your old self again."

Once the pain was completely subsided, Inuyasha pulled down the blanket to see his shirt was replaced by many bandages.

"Okay...Oh, now I remember being attacked-"

"Which leads me to ask, why were you outside that far on your own? Especially since you were suppose to be in your room?"

"You don't want me here".

"That's foolish. Why would you think that?"

At first Inuyasha hesitated, because he didn't want his father knowing he snuck out long before, "I heard you and Sesshomaru arguing. He asked why you want me there and you said...you said you don't have a choice", Inuyasha couldn't help himself. tears came through.

"What're you...?Oh, Inuyasha. You didn't listen to the whole arguement did you?"

Inuyasha nods no.

"Well, perhaps that's why you shouldn't ease drop. I said I didn't have a choice, because you're also my son and just as important as Sesshomaru."

"R-really?"

"Of course!"

Inuyasha hugged his dad, "I'm sorry, papa! Please forgive me!"

At first, Inutaiso didn't know how to react to this, but hugged Inuyasha back"Yes. I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again. I'd really hate to punish you", even though there was laughter in his last words, the threat was there.

"O-okay papa. I will."

Inutaisho kissed Inuyasha on top of the head. Which caused Inuyasha to blush a deep shade of red, "Good night, Inuyasha"

"Good night, papa. I Love you."

Inutaisho stopped at the door and said nothing at first. Looking back to his son with a smile he said,"I love you, too."

Song Inspiration: Brand New Day, Forty Foot Echo.

Sorry for the terribly short chapter, but I had to put something. Also no spell-check. So you can probably find some or more mistakes.

Oh and sorry for taking so long...and yes this is a repost but later tonight I'll post more.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys...so sorry I haven't been on in forever, but I lost my computer for the longest time :( By the way,don't be surprised to find many mistakes in this chapter.

Also, I have a couple of Inuyasha stories planned. One about young Inuyasha going to live with his older brother after his mothers death(a different version the what if series(1)Sesshomaru nwill be awfully cruel to him at the beginning)

The other about Rin being 15 and has feelings for Sesshomaru...although he still treats her as a child...you pick; which one should I write about first? Don't worry, I'll still continue this one.

lso, who wants a (not graphic) lemon between Akina and Inutaisho?

It was the very next and Inuyasha had finally emerged from his room. He searched everywhere for his father, but could not find him anywhere. However he did find Sesshomaru in the garden.

"...Hey. You...ummm...well...I was just...just wondering if you...uh-"

"Speak up Inuyasha or hold your tongue.", His elder brother was quick retort as usual.

"Have you seen father?"

"Yes."

"Oh, where is he?"

"Somewhere I highly doubt he wishes to be bothered by a halfbreed right now."

Inuyasha did not say a word. What good would it do him anyway?

"Young master, you're father wishes to see you. He is in the lobby." , the servant Miza told Inuyasha, then bowed to both him and Sesshomaru before leaving.

**In the lobby**

Inutaisho stood before the window of the lobby. He did not turn around right away when he heard Inuyasha enter.

Finally turning around, he smiled at his son, "Hello Inuyasha. How is your wound?"

"Okay, I guess.", Inuyasha lied. In reality it was hurting him like crazy. Plus he was, too young to have any strong healing abilities.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes," Really?"

"Yes papa."

"Still, you'd better take it easy. Do you hear me, lad?"

"Yes papa."

"Alright then. Are you hungry pup?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Very well,let us go find some food, alright?"

** After dinner**

Akina pulled Inutaisho over to herself, "There is something I need to tell you love."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Well, I'm pregnant."

"Is that all? Well, that-wait! What!"

"Pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Inutaisho's face paled. He was not ready to become a father of three.

"I've been getting sick in the mornings, and almost transforming for no reason. Just like when I was carrying Sesshomaru. So, I had the healer check me. I was right."

"So how long have you known this?"

"For about 2 weeks-"

"Two weeks! And you didn't think of informing me?"

"I just didn't want to bother you about it until I knew for certain. Are you mad dear?"

Inutaisho sighed," "No my love. How could I stay mad at you?"

"Don't ask me.", Akina smirked, planting a kiss on his lips. He kissed back.

"Do you want to have some fun?" Asked Akina.

"Damn straight I do.", he said pulling her closer.

Just when he was about to take her to their chambers, Inuyasha showed up, "ey papa, hey mama."

"Why hello Inuyasha. Your father has something to tell you."

"Like what?"

"You're going to be a big brother.", said Inutaisho.

"Ohh..."

"You're not happy?"

"I guess I am, but then I won't be..."Inuyasha looked down to his feet unable to say the rest.

"You won't be the baby anymore.", said Akina.

Inuyasha blushed in frustration, No! That's not it!" But, that was it.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Inuyasha. Your father and I will still see you as we do now nothing more or less.", comforted Akina.

"But, your not my real mama. Even though I wish you were."

"Perhaps not by blood, but I accept you as my son nonetheless. I know you will be a good older brother Inuyasha."

"She's right Inuyasha. Don't let it bother you alright?"

"Y-yes papa. I'll try.", Inuyasha gave Inutaisho's legs a hug. Inutaisho just looked to Inuyasha baffled, but hugged him back.

"Now let's get your bandages changed shall we?"

**Inuyasha's room**

"Alright son. Let's see your wound.", said Inutaisho.

Inuyasha removed his top. The banages were soaked in blood.

"How could you not notice this boy?" Inutaisho reprimanded the young prince.

"You should have smelled my blood anyway! I'm sorry papa."

"No, you're right I should have. I guess I was just too preoccupied over hearing that I'm going to have another baby."

"Another...?"

"Yes. You and even Sesshomaru are still my babies."

"Yeah, maybe Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha blush furiously.

"Yes, maybe so." Inutaisho chuckled as he began removing the old bandages.


	13. Chapter 13

"Papa? I was just wondering will I be okay with my wound tonight?", Inuyasha sat very still for his father as he applied a new banage to son's torso.

"I don't see why not son. But, why do you ask?"

"I'll be human tonight."

"I see." This would be the first time he'd see Inuyasha in his human form.

"Also, Will Sesshomaru be extra mean to me-because I'll be human?"

"If he knows what is good for him, then no.", came Inutaisho's reply.

"...Okay", Inuyasha was unconvinced.

"Papa, why do you change my bandages? Isn't that the healers' job?"

"...I guess I just feel responable for this happening to you.", said Inutaisho.

"Oh. Well, don't. It's not your fault papa."

Inutaisho did not agree, so said nothing.

**Later that evening**

"But, why not? Mama would let me!",cried the young half-demon.

"Not with a gapping hole in your chest. I'm sure." came uncle Katsu's reply.

"Just let him go. Maybe something will eat him...if we're lucky."

"Katsu, don't start!"

"...Yes, father."

"Please let me go play in the woods."

"The answer is no. Your father said no before he left. Outdoors is no place for someone in your condition Inuyasha.",said Katsu.

"But, I-"

"No buts and stop whining before I give you a reason to whine, Inuyasha.",reprimanded Akina.

"I hate all of you! You took me away from my REAL mama and I want to go home!" Inuyasha took of running to his room.

Just at this time Inutaisho had walked into the room, "What is going on? Sounds like someone needs some sense beaten into them".

Akina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, beat him. That'll teach him...Not! All it'll do is...",she whispers, "make him like Sesshomaru."

Akina recieves a wicked glare from Sesshomaru.

"Oh, sorry Sesshy. I didn't see you standing there", Akina put on a fake smile.

"Well, regardless ,I'm going to go check oh him. I`ll be right back.",said Inutaisho.

**Inuyasha's room**

"Inuyasha, can I come in?"asked Inutaisho.

"Why ask? You're just gonna come in anyway."

"Hey tell, papa what's wrong."

"I just want to play outside, but the adults said I can't."

"only because they are worried about you getting hurt."

"Feh".

"Don't be like that. I suppose I could take you outside to play."

"...Really?"

"Yes. Only for a little while though. Do you understand me?"

**Outside**

"Hey papa? Do you wanna play hide and seek?"

"I guess so."

"Okay! You're it and no using your nose!",Inuyasha got excited.

"Alright,", Inutaisho said as he closed his and turned around,"I'm counting from 20. 20...19...18..."

Inuyasha took off running into the woods. He didn't know where to hide. Finally he found a tree that didn't seem that high. So Inuyasha began to climb it...

** Back at Inutaisho**

"Alright Sesshomaru. I'll go to your mother. However, that means you have to get Inuyasha. And no, you don't have a choice, so don't even bother giving me any dirty looks."

Sesshomaru went to find Inuyasha. He was worried about his mother. Sesshomaru was just happy that his father would go to his mother. So using his keen sense of smell, he located Inuyasha. But, the shape that he found him in was not the greatest. Little Inuyasha unconcious, at the bottom of a tree and his wound reopened. It was a lot more healed up earlier, but because it's his human night, his healing abilities had been altered. So without a second thought he picked up his little brother.

Once he arrived back at the castle, he handed Inuyasha to a healer.

"Take care of him. And if anyone asks, a guard brought him here."

**Inutaisho and Akina's chambers**

"It...h-hurts.", Akina cried in agony. Never had her pregnacy with Sesshomaru been this bad.

"I know dear. It's going to be fine.", Inutaisho carressed her hand.

The healer came back and said," Don't worry. The baby or rather babies are fine."

"Did you just say...babies?",asked Inutaisho.

"Yes. Twins actually. That's why she is in so much pain. I'm going to give her something to relax her though."

"Alright. Thank you."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in.", said Inutaisho.

His brother,Katsu enters," How does she fair?"

"Better. It turns out she is carrying twins."

"You don't say? Well, I came to tell that a 'guard' found Inuyasha in the woods. His wound reopened.

"What?I thought I told Sesshomaru to take care of him!"

"Oh, he did. Even though he told the healer to say a guard did, he can't trick my nose. I can smell Sesshomaru's scent all over Inuyasha."

"Well, I'm going to go check on him.

_Sorry, you guys for the terribly short story, but I wanted to get something typed up and I'm having a total brain cloud. So the twins are going to be boy and girl...Any name ideas?_


	14. Chapter 14

Update time: It has been so long, hasn't it? Well, better late than never, I suppose.

Responses:

Puella Pulchra: Thanks!

Pumpkinpi:Well, he is a guy :P lol jk.

Ashlan1985-Maybe. Sesshomaru will eventually warm up to Inuyasha.

Alexis13- I did not use your names for this story but I did use Koinu for another story. Thanks!

Parthos the Silver Dragon-First off, awesome screen name. Also, you've won the pick for the female name; Sachi.

Shavaj:I MIGHT use your name. Or something similar.

Note:I've made a mistake of calling Kenta, Katsu at least once. Like in the previous chapter.  
_

By this time, Inuyasha had awaken.

"Pa...pa?", he weakly sits up,"What happened? Why do I hurt so much?"

"My thoughts exactly. Why did your brother find you, almost half-dead?",Inutaisho scolded.

"I don't know. I guess I must have fallen from that...tree.",Inuyasha's voice faded.

"Fallen.",Inutaisho said, unimpressed,"You were under strict orders pup, to not do anything foolish until you were healed.

"That tree was nothing. I've climbed way bigger trees than that!"

"Yes, non-wounded and not in human form though, Inuyasha."

"Did you come here to yell at me, papa?",Inuyasha said, mad.

"No. I came here to check on you. Now that I know you are okay though, you're grounded."

"But, why?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because I didn't do anything!"

"Except put yourself in danger."

"Fine!",Inuyasha huffed.

Inutaisho sighed; this father thing was so exhausting. Plus with two more on the way...!

"Oh, by the way. You're going to have to baby siblings."

"I-I am?",Inuyasha beamed.

Inutaisho nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to be a prick like Sesshomaru.",

"Watch that mouth! Though, I don't doubt it.",Inutaisho sighed.

~Months later~

"Inuyasha, would you like to see your little brother and sister?",asked Katsu.

The three children beamed.

"They were born!",Kenta said, blinking.

"A girl!",asked Kaori, excitedly.

Inuyasha slowly approached his new younger brother and sister. He couldn't believe it; they were so tiny.

"What's their names?",he asked.

Akina smiled,"Sachi and Aaku."

"Can...I hold them?",Inuyasha asked, shyly.

"Of course!"

Once the babies were in Inuyasha's arms, he said,"I can't believe they were born! I'm going to be the best big brother, ever!"

"Oh, this is great! Sachi and I will be best friends! Right, uncle 'Tai?"

"Perhaps, Kaori.",chuckled Inutaisho.

"Where's Sesshomaru?",Inutaisho asked.

"You know, Sessh. He's probably having a fit.",sighed AKina.

"Maybe I should go talk with him.",sighed Inutaisho.

"No, you won't go talk with him. He needs to get over the fact that he is not the only one and he needs to stop throwing tantrums.",Akina told Inutaisho. She hated talking about her pup that way, but it was true. Sesshomaru defiantly was not acting like a prince and future Lord should act.

"You're right.",Inutaisho sighed.

Akina nodded, triumphantly.

"Um, papa, can you take Sachi and Aaku? I need to go check on something.",Inuyasha asked, suddenly.

Inutaisho and Akina gave each other a questioning glance.

"Like what kind of something, Inuyasha?",asked his father.

"Nothing important! I'll be right back!",he says in a rush. After Inutaisho takes the twins, Inuyasha rushes off.  
*********

Sesshomaru was in the castle garden. He did not understand, why he was so mad. Then again, the possibility of either child becoming heir was very delibrating on his part. What was he so concerned about, anyway? Next to his father, Sesshomaru was the most powerful of demons and humans alike. Which would fare in his favor. Providing that the newborn prince or princess didn't become stronger than himself. Doubtful.

"Brother!"

Sesshomaru whinced at the nauseating scent of his younger brother.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"I want to know; why won't go see Sachi and Aaku?",asked Inuyasha.

"Who?"

"Our new brother and sister!"

"...Why? What concern is it of yours, Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand, why you're mad. I get you don't like me because of my human blood, but at least be a big brother to the twins. They aren't half human, so you have no excuse."

Inuyasha left before Sesshomaru could or would say anything.  
*************

"Sesshomaru! I'm surprised to...thank you!"

"Please father. Calm down. I came to see the heirs.",Sesshomaru said, bitterly.

"Oh, for-"

But before Inutaisho could get out what he wanted, Sesshomaru picked up his little sister.

He actually thought she was the most adorable thing ever.

Blushing, Sesshomru shoved the baby back into his father's arms. He left the room.

Both Inutaisho and Akina sighed.

"Well, its a start.",said, Akina.

"I suppose.",sighed Inutaisho,"Maybe...do you think Inuyasha spoke with Sesshomaru?",suggested Inutaisho.

n Akina shrugged.

"I still love Sesshomaru. He's still my pup; albeit an arrogant one.",grimaced Inutaisho,"Is he jealous?"

"No idea.".yawned Akina,"delivering is more tiring than I remember."

"You need to get some sleep, dear.",Inutaisho kisses the top of her forehead then leaves.  
**********

"Its on!",Inuyasha yelled,"Though, if you apologize now, I won't hurt you...much."

"Oh, I'm sorry! That I'm related to a half-breed!",said Kenta.

"I said apologize to me; not yourself, idiot."

"Make me!",replied Kenta

"You don't want me to make you!",sighed Inuyasha.

"Ohh, please; by all means cousin; put me outta my misery!"

"You mean OUR misery?"asked Inuyasha, sarcastically.

In a matter of seconds Inuyasha and Kenta were scraping on the floor.

What they thought was a fight to the death, appeared to be two puppies fighting over a bone.

Inuyasha and Kenta found themselves being hoisted into the air. Inuyasha by his father and the latter by his own.

"What is going on with you two?",demanded Inutaisho.

"I was just explaining to Inuyasha that I accept him for his weak and vulnurable self and then he got mad.",said Kenta.

"Yeah, well you are foolish if you think I'd believe that for a second, pup.",said Katsu.

"But, father!"

"Silence! Now Inuyasha. What's your story?"

"This idiot, called me a half breed. He's lucky, you guys showed up, too! I would have killed the smart ass!"

"Inuyasha, do not call your cousin that word!",lectured, Inutaisho.

"Fine, I won't call him smart."

"Like YOU could ever hurt ME.",scoffed Kenta.

"Uh, 5 did hurt you; really badly actually.",reminded Inuyasha.

"You caught a break! I've been taught to be respectful to those weaker than me.",taunted Kenta.

"You beat up your pillow?",Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"That's enough! Kenta, I think I need to reinforce some punishment.",suggested Katsu, dropping Kenta on his feet.

"But father! You don't need to punish me!",whined Kenta.

"I don't? You're acting like such a brat. Do you think your mother would put up with this naughty behavior, son?",asked Katsu.

"Don't you dare mention mother!",Kenta yelled, pointing his finger at his father. Which was a mistake on his part.

Next he found himself being dragged out of the room.

"Am I in trouble, papa?",asked Inuyasha.

"Why do you ask? Did you do something that I don't know about?",asked Inutaisho.

"N-no.",Inuyasha said, nodding.

"Then, no. You're not in trouble."

"BY the way, Inuyasha. Did you speak with Sesshomaru, earlier?"

"Why would I speak with Sesshomaru?",asked Inuyasha.

"I thought you might have convinced him to go see the twins."

"Papa, do you really think that would happen?"

"I...guess not.",said Inutaisho.

"Um, could you put me down now?"

Inutaisho drops Inuyasha on his butt.

"OW! Not so hard!"

"You didn't say to drop you lightly.",said Inutaisho.

"Yeah, yeah!"


	15. Chapter 15

A entire year had passed and the twins were a whole year old.

"They're growing up quicker than I thought demons were suppose to.",said Inuyasha.

"Their aging won't slow down until they are about your age, Inuyasha.",explained Akina.

"Oh. Um, where's my father?",asked Inuyasha.

"I believed he went to see your mother. I mean-"

"Oh! Papa went to see, mother...without me!?"

"Y-yes, Inuyasha. But you have to understand. Your mother is very sick. To be bothered in her state...that is why your father went alone.",explained Akina.

"No! I won't forgive, father unless he takes me to see her!"  
-

Several hours later, Inutaisho had returned...

"Papa, you have to take me to see, my mother. It's only right."

"...I'm afraid I can't, son."

"Why not?"

"Because your mother has...died."

"You knew she was sick and so did I...even though I pretended not to notice, I did. So why couldn't you take me to see her one more time?",Inuyasha asked, as his eyes began to become cloudy with tears.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha,I-"

"Sorry?! No, you're not sorry, you bastard!"

"Inuyasha! I know you're upset and you have every right to be, but that does not give you permission to use language like that!",scolded Inutaisho.

Katsu, his children, Akina, and even Sesshomaru were now focused on the two.

"It's true! You're a bastard! A stupid liar and a bastard!"

Before he knew it, Inuyasha had gotten three sharp stinging swats on the backside. He looked at his father confused.

"Now, go to your room, boy!"

crying, Inuyasha rushed to his room.  
-

Soon there was a knock on Inuyasha's bedroom door.

"Go away!"

"Can I come in, son?"

"I said go away!"

Inutaisho sighed, but let himself in.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry about your mother. I know I should have taken you to see her."

"Hmph!"

"Son, you're not making this any easier for me."

"And why should I make it easy for you. You didn't take me to see my mother before she died, and then you beat me infront of everyone!"

"I didn't beat you, I spanked you."

"feh! Same thing."

"Not exactly. Look, I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"Saying sorry, isn't always enough! I mean, it's not like you just stepped on my foot."

"Well, I am sorry. More sorry than you could ever realize."

Inutaisho, left the room...

(I know it's not much, but I've been very busy. I'm going to try posting more often, but don't expect a whole lot.  



End file.
